Rojo
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: El rojo es un color provocador, ¿para un blutbad? Es altamente estimulante. Eddie x Nick


—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó Nick mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te interesa —le dijo Eddie negando levemente con la cabeza.

—En serio, quiero saberlo —dijo Nick divertido, quería reírse ante lo absurdo que parecía esa petición pero prefirió mantenerse sereno y tomar algo más de comida.

Eddie miró a la mesa y luego subió los ojos hasta posarlos en los de Nick.

—El rojo —murmuró ligeramente avergonzado, luego volvió a mirar en la cena

—Ah… —murmuró Nick mirando al vacío, de pronto se acordó —. ¿A vosotros el rojo no…? —empezó a decir.

—Eso no significa que me tenga que dejar de gustar… —dijo Eddie moviendo el tenedor por la comida.

—Pero, si te…

—Volvamos al tema anterior —pidió Eddie.

Nick se rio y volvió al caso policial que le estaba contando. Tras la cena, Nick llevó su plato al fregadero y se apoyó en el. Se quedó mirando como Eddie terminaba de recoger la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Eddie ligeramente avergonzado —. Solo es un color, no hay que darle tantas vueltas…

Nick subió las cejas unos segundos y luego se subió un poco la camiseta y se bajó el pantalón para dejar mostrar su ropa interior.

—¿Qué hac…? —empezó a decir Eddie, pero se fijó en la ropa interior.

La tela, de color rojo, hizo que sus características de blutbad aparecieran. Olfateó un poco el aire y luego gruñó.

En cuanto se escuchó, agitó la cabeza haciendo aparecer sus rasgos humanos.

—Lo siento, yo no pretendía pero es que…

Nick no le hizo caso, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se lo bajó ligeramente para mostrar más de su ropa interior roja.

—Nick. Por favor, no me hagas esto… —pidió Eddie mientras sentía que sus pulsaciones subían.

El rojo le hacía… Raro.

—¿Y que me harás? —preguntó Nick inocentemente.

—No querrás saberlo, por favor, tápate. Tienes una novia y yo…

—¿Tú eres heterosexual?

—No soy humano Nick. Mis instintos son mis instintos. Mis estimulaciones se basan en mi propio placer, no en de quien lo obtenga y la verdad es que no me… —le respondió Eddie.

Nick terminó de mostrar toda su ropa interior y Eddie no pudo mirar otro lado. Dejó las cosas con suavidad sobre la mesa y cogió a Nick de las muñecas.

Le mordió el cuello con necesidad para luego lamérselo. Dirigió una de sus manos a la prenda de ropa interior y la acarició. Bajó la vista y gimió.

—No sé a los blutbaden pero a los humanos nos gusta follar en camas —le espetó Nick

Eddie solo respondió con un terco gruñido mientras sus facciones de lobo volvían a aparecer. Lo llevó hasta su dormitorio y lo empujó contra la cama.

Nick no pudo decir nada, solo le miró con una sonrisa. Sorprendido ante lo que iba a pasar.

Eddie se puso contra él, le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón y empezó a besarle mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso, apretaban los pezones, y bajaron acariciando el vello púbico hasta que llego a la entrepierna de Nick.

Gruñó levemente y le cogió por las caderas para ponerle bocabajo.

—Oye, ¿no sería mejor que…? —preguntó Nick

Eddie solo emitió un gruñido mientras volvía a moverle cogiéndole de las caderas. Nick se sentía vulnerable, aunque se lo había supuesto. Aquello iba a ser como si fueran animales. Literalmente hablando.

Eddie bajó los calzoncillos de Nick hasta exponer sus nalgas y las apretó. Nick le escuchó como emitía un aullido mientras le apretaba uno de los cachetes.

La mano derecha de Eddie se dirigió hacia sus pantalones, para abrirlos y sacar su pene. Se pegó contra Nick frotándose contra él.

Este gimió al notar el miembro erecto y sudado de Eddie resbalar entre sus nalgas.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró Nick apoyándose contra la almohada —. Me gusta… —gimió.

Eddie no se entretuvo demasiado y comenzó a penetrarle. Nick gruñó molesto.

—Espera esto duele… —se quejó.

Eddie le mordió ligeramente la yugular y apretó. El policía gimió al sentirlo.

—Los lobos sois… —murmuró —. Au…

Eddie no respondió, no quitó su boca de la zona de donde la tenía y comenzó a moverse fuertemente. Si Nick se quejaba de dolor aumentaba la intensidad del mordisco. Ciertamente, dicha acción relajaba a Nick lo suficiente como para que empezara a relajarse.

Eddie no paró, incluso una vez hubo eyaculado se siguió moviendo con más fuerza y rapidez. Nick, jadeaba el nombre de este, le rogaba que lo hiciera más rápido, mucho más rápido.

—Eddie, me voy a correr… Por favor…

Eddie dejó de morderle para besarle la nuca. Sus manos a tientas encontraron el miembro de su pareja y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo. Enseguida Nick se vino apretando los músculos alrededor del miembro de Eddie, cosa que hizo que se corriera de inmediato.

Los rasgos humanos volvieron en cuanto Eddie pudo relajarse.

—Nunca… Provoques a un Blutbad… —le dijo al oído antes de salirse de Nick y tumbarse bocarriba completamente exhausto.


End file.
